Arra Sails
by KBerry
Summary: A fic in memory of a favorite character of mine, the strong vampiress, Arra Sails. Even in death may she be triumphant.
1. I'm going to kill him!

**This is a story for Arra, one of the characters in the saga that I most admire! I don't even mind when she flirts with Larten XD They're my fave pairing, and I was sad that it ended in such a tragic way.**

**There will be three chapters to this fic, the first isn't as serious as the rest, especially the last.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Saga of Darren Shan.**

* * *

The hall of Khledon Lurt was bustling, with vampires from all over the place crowded into the room, drinking and catching up with friends. All were looking forward to the fighting ahead, and grinning happily. Except Arra Sails, who looked mad as hell.

"When he gets here," she vowed to Vanez, "I swear I'll kill him!"

"Arra, we both know you wouldn't hurt Larten, whatever he did," Vaneze chuckled. "Now be quiet and eat your bat broth before it gets cold."

"How can you be so calm about this?" she snapped. "This is the first council he's been to in years, and he's gone and blooded a child! I do not understand how could be such an idiot!"

"I'm sure he had his reasons," Vanez said calmly. She snorted.

"Oh, I'm sure he does, but the question is whether or not they're good ones!" she said. She plunged her spoon into the dark soup and shoved in her mouth angrily, then spat it out again. "Urgh! I'd forgotten how disgusting that stuff is." She grimaced and shoved it away from her.

"Exactly. Perhaps when you see Larten again you'll remember how much you respect him."

"Are you comparing Larten to a bowl of soup?"

"…I suppose." Arra sighed irritably.

"Well, thank you, Vanez, you've been a great help," she said sarcastically. "Remind me never to share my troubles with you again."

"It was a pleasure to attempt to help," he replied, rising. "Will you be in the gaming halls later?"

"Probably," she said. "Unless Larten and his assistant arrive. Then I could be a while!"

* * *

Arra leapt from bar to bar, swishing her staff through the air with ease. The young vampire who she was fighting against jumped out of the way hastily, and nearly caused himself to fall off on several occasions by merely overbalancing. After around fifteen minutes Arra felt she had taunted him enough, and took a quick swipe at his legs as he jumped. He was thrown through the air from the force and crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Arra hopped down from the bars, frowning. She hoped that she would get some less pathetic opponents soon. She went over and prodded him with the end of her staff. He groaned, and shifted. She grunted. He was alive.

"Arra," Vaneze said in surprise, coming over to her. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Why?" she asked, frowning. "I said I might come."

"Yes, but Larten arrived around a few hours ago-"

"What?" she snapped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew."

"DO I LOOK LIKE I KNEW?" she yelled. The vampire on the floor moaned and sat up, only to get hit in the face with Arra's staff as she chucked it at him. She ran from the hall, determined to find him. She dashed out into the hallway, and smacked straight into a certain blonde vampire.

"Oh, hi Arra-"

"Not now, Kurda!" She sidestepped him and pounded down the corridor towards Seba's cell. Then-

"Stop!"

"Gavner, MOVE!" Arra brought up her hands to shove him the vampire of the way, but he grabbed her firmly by the wrists.

"Not until you calm down," he said. She scowled at him and ripped her hands out of his grip.

"I'm going to do what YOU failed to do when you heard he blooded a kid!" she snapped. He raised his eyebrows.

"Which is?"

"Knock some bloody sense into him!"

"Arra, he has literally just climbed a mountain. This should wait," Gavner said.

"But-"

"I know you're worried about him-"

"I'm not!"

"For someone who's not bothered you're making an awful lot of fuss!" he snapped. Arra felt some of the anger ebb out of her as she glared at him. He was right. She was making a fuss in public.

"You're right," she muttered, then added sharply, "But first thing tomorrow I'll speak to him!"

"Speak to him? Or scream at him?"

"It depends. I'll hear him out then decide whether to snap at him, scream at him or murder him," Arra growled. Gavner tried to look serious, but his lip twitched. "I'm serious, Gavner!"

"I'm sure you are. I'm just looking forward to his reaction," he replied. "Although, if you choose option number three, I doubt he'll have a very long time to say anything." He chuckled and turned back around, waving at a fuming Arra. So he thought she was kidding, did he? She'd show him.

"What a great start to the council," she muttered to no one in particular as she set off for her cell.

* * *

Arra slept for a few restless hours in her coffin, then gave up on sleep entirely and got up, her blood boiling. She decided that her inability to sleep was ultimately Larten's fault for causing her stress, and she decided that was as good a reason as any to visit him.

So she stormed out of her cell and down the quiet, dark tunnels. She guessed that Larten's cell would be close to Gavner's, so she knew that she'd be in the right area when she heard absurdly loud snoring. And, sure enough, she heard a sound like a chainsaw coming from one of the cells that could only come from Gavner Purl. Larten was probably nearby.

She checked the cell beside his first, but it was empty. In the next cell, however, she found him. She could smell his scent (just about-after all, he hadn't washed since departing for the mountain) and her sharp eyes picked out a small corner of red fabric poking out from under the lid of the coffin. Arra growled softly then marched in, knocked once on the wooden lid of the coffin and, without waiting for an answer, flung open the lid, grasped the red cape that was wrapped around Larten and tugged sharply, ripping it out from underneath him, waking him instantly. He bolted upright, only to be shoved straight back down again by a furious Arra.

"Larten," she snarled, and his eyes widened.

"Oh, er, Arra-"

"Would you care to explain the preposterous scandal you have committed?"

"Well-"

"You blooded a boy!" she snapped, and he lowered his eyes guilty. She removed her hand from his chest and he sat up, sighing and rubbing his forehead in a tired manner.

"Arra…"

"No! How could you? Do you know how much trouble you'll be in with the Princes you stupid ass!" she hissed, slapping him on the arm. "You moron!"

"I know," he said miserably. "But I cannot change what I did-"

"No you can't but, still! You were unbelievably stupid to do that in the first place!" She glowered at him, but instead of cowering at her, he smirked.

"Why Arra, anyone would think you were worried about me," he said, and she scowled.

"That's not it! You were my mate! Anything you do is linked to me. People will think it to be poor judgement of mine to have ever mated with a sham of a vampire such as yourself."

"That hurt," he said sarcastically.

"Good!" she snapped. "Honestly! You seem to disappear off the face of the Earth and when I eventually hear of you again, it is to discover that you have done this!"

"Arra please," he said. "I am not denying that what I did was terribly wrong, but do you think that there is any possibility that we can discuss this without waking the entire mountain?"

"Fine," she whispered. "Either you give me a very good explanation or I'll kill you here and now! But I'll do it very _quietly,_ I promise."

"You will have to," he said softly. "Because I am not entirely sure why I blooded him." For a moment, there was silence.

"That's a rubbish excuse," Arra sniffed. Larten shook his head grimly.

"It is no excuse. It is the truth."

"…That is what you are going to say to the Princes?"

"I suppose so."

"OK. Do you WANT to die?" she said angrily, attempts at remaining quite forgotten. "You blooded him for no reason? Ridiculous! And if you are executed, what will happen to the kid?" Those words seemed to have more of an impact on Larten, and he frowned.

"I had not thought of that."

"Fantastic, Larten. You're a great guardian."

"Perhaps Gavner can take Darren on…they seem to get along."

"Oh, I'll tell you who will be looking after this 'Darren'," she snarled, leaning in close. "You will. Because by the time you face the Princes, you will have come up with a better plea than 'I don't know'. OK? And if everything goes wrong, it will be your own fault." She stepped back and stomped across the room, then turned back. "Nice to see you, Larten."

"You too, Arra," he chuckled, then smiled. "Even when you are angry…you look…" he coughed, and Arra raised an eyebrow.

"Now is hardly the time for flattery," she said, although she was pleased. "We will talk another time. When I am not quite so angry." Then she swept from the cell, telling herself that she felt absolutely nothing for the orange haired vampire…even if he did still manage to look dashing after a trek up a mountain.


	2. Broken

**Chapter two! In case it's not clear, the chapters are parts of Arra's time in the last council. This one is about the time Kurda Smahlt beat her on the bars, and how she injured her arm...**

***Spoilers for Brothers to the Death***

* * *

Arra leapt from bar to bar like a cat, swiping at Kurda. She didn't want to admit it, but he was faster than she had expected. The blonde, peace loving vampire had some guts after all. She saw an opening and got in a good hit to his knees. Kurda yelled out in pain, and doubled over. She grinned. It was too easy. She leapt forwards, preparing to knock him off his feet. His head snapped up, a smile twitching at his lips. Then he jumped to the side. She tried to turn, but it was too late. She felt his staff hit her legs, and they crumpled beneath her. She yelled in surprise and crashed to the ground, her dignity in tatters. She had been defeated. By _Kurda_. There was shocked silence, and she felt humiliation boil inside her. Then the vampires started cheering, and Kurda was surrounded by admiring vampires. She scowled as she saw him make his way towards her. He tried to help her up, but she smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me," she growled. He may have defeated her, but she wasn't completely useless.

"But I was only trying-"

"You cheated," she interrupted. "You faked injury. I want to make it the best out of three."

"I beat you fair and square," Kurda said, and she glared at him. There's no rule against feigning distress. You shouldn't have leapt in for the kill like you did. If you hadn't been so eager to disgrace me, my ploy wouldn't have worked." As he said it, Arra felt shame grown inside her. He was right. It was her fault that she fell from the bars. And as much as it pained her to admit it, Kurda was right.

"There is truth in your words," she muttered, She looked up at Kurda, who was looking at her with a pity that made her feel overwhelming shame. But she forced herself to do what was proper and commend her better. "I apologize for slighting you, Kurda Smahlt. I spoke in anger. Will you forgive me?"

"I will if you'll take my hand," he replied.

"I cannot," she said miserably. "You beat me cleanly, and it shames me to refuse your hand-but I cannot bring myself to take it."

"That's OK," Kurda said, smiling. "I forgive you anyway." Of course he did.

"Thank you," Arra said. Then the stares of the surrounding vampires grew too much and she fled from the hall like a coward, feeling the shame she had prevented all her life. After tonight, she would no longer be the undefeated Arra Sails, queen of the bars. She would be the one defeated by Kurda Smahlt, the only pacifist of the vampire world. Eventually she would fade into insignificance, and become just another weak vampiress. That's what happened if you were a female vampire. No matter how hard you tried, it only took one slip up and you back to being unimportant. She felt angry tears burn in her eyes, but she blinked them away. She may feel shame inside, but there was no need to display it for all to see. In fact, she should do the opposite. Prove that she still had more fight in her yet. She clenched her fists in determination and headed towards another gaming hall...

* * *

Larten walked to another gaming hall, bored of the games offered in the other two. For a vampire of his standing, true challenges were hard to come by. He had meant to seek out Arra, but he hadn't seen her. Perhaps she would be in the next hall. He entered the hall into pandemonium. It was a sea of screaming vampires fighting each other, fists flying in all directions. Larten grinned. He loved it. He took part in a few challenges, then a worried voice caught his attention.

"Arra, stop," Vanez said, looking worried. Larten pushed through the crowd and saw Arra swinging on a rope, kicking viciously at another vampiress, a fire in her eyes that he had never seen before.

"What is the problem?" he asked Vanez. "It is the council. Vampires often go out of their way to impress."

"But she is pushing herself to hard," Vanez frowned. "I have seen her fight more than a thirty vampires all ready. She needs to stop now, or she will almost certainly injure herself more than she is already."

"I'm not coming down!" Arra yelled from the rope, still kicking out at the other vampiress. "Not until I've knocked down every vampire in this mountain!"

"Is she serious?" Larten asked. Vanez nodded grimly.

"I believe she is trying to make up for her shame."

"I am sorry?"

"Haven't you heard? Kurda beat her on the bars. She took it quite hard-she refused to shake his hand." Vanez watched grimly as the Arra kicked out at the vampiress with both her legs, and caught her in the chest. The other vampiress screamed and fell to the floor with a thump. Arra let go of the rope and landed on the ground, red faced.

"Who's next?" she snapped, the rope still swinging above her.

"I still say you should stop," Vanez advised. She sneered.

"You want me to give up?" she asked in disgust. "What kind of tutor are you?"

"I am not speaking as your tutor, but as your friend," Vanez said. "You have already sustained multiple injuries and soon you will be seriously hurt."

"I am not quitting," she growled, then raised her voice. "Come on then! Who's next? Or are you too proud to fight a vampiress?"

"Arra," Larten snapped, not wanting her to get hurt. "Take a break. People will think no less of you."

"That is because they cannot possibly think any less of me!" she snapped. "I was defeated by Kurda Smahlt!"

"But-" Larten began, but he was drowned out by her next shout.

"I challenge you to fight me!" she called to a passing vampire. The vampire was very muscular, and was laced with scars. He had a reputation for being a good fighter, and Arra knew that. The vampire nodded, and grabbed one of the ropes, hauling himself up with ease. Arra did the same, grim faced. Vanez shook his head and retreated into the crowd, accepting that nothing could coax Arra down. But Larten stayed, unable to look away from his previous mate. The two of them swung into action, colliding with each other. It was clear that the other vampire had the advantage-his kicks had more power, and he could hang on to the rope with more ease. Arra's jaw was set in determination as she kicked out with as much power as she had. Larten thought she was being foolish, but he couldn't help admiring her determination. They swung out at each other over and over, slamming into each other. Arra kicked the other vampire in the side, and he snarled. Without warning, he let go of the rope with one hand and aimed to punch her in the face. Arra whipped her head to the side to avoid his fist, and it only brushed past her cheek. If it had connected, it would have smashed her face in. Larten began to feel real worry for her. She was out of her depth. She scowled at the vampire and swung out again, kicking him in the chest. But she might as well have been kicking steel. Her foot rebounded from his chest and pushed her backwards, the kick barely seeming to hurt the vampire at all. A few times her hand slipped and she had to cling onto the rope desperately, refusing to give up. Then the vampire used all his strength to kick out at her stomach, and with a scream, it was all over. She crashed to the floor, and Larten heard a sickening crack as she landed on her arm awkwardly.

"Arra!" he yelled, rushing forwards. The vampire dropped down from his rope and looked down at Arra as she tried in vain to get up from the floor.

"Do you need any help?" he asked. She glared at him.

"No," she snapped. He shrugged and walked away. Arra hissed in pain as she tried to move her arm.

"Are you all right Arra?" Larten asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she said, gritting her teeth and getting to her feet. "I probably just sprained it. I will be fighting again in a few minutes."

"Arra, it cracked. It is obviously broken-"

"I'm fine!" she snapped. She staggered back over to the ropes, but Larten grabbed her by her good arm. "Let go!"

"No," he said, irritated. "You must see sense. You are not going to prove anything by killing yourself."

"I'm fine!" she protested, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Then straighten your arm." She had it cradled against her chest. She glared at him, and slowly tried to straighten it, but cried out in anguish. "See? It is broken."

"Fine," she snapped. "What is it you want me to do?"

"See a medic," he suggested, but she shook her head.

"No."

"Arra-"

"Larten, don't tell me what to do. I am _not_ going to go crying to a medic."

"Fine," Larten sighed. "At least come back to my cell with me. You cannot possibly stay to fight anymore." Arra nodded miserably, and she accompanied him back to his cell, which was relatively quiet after the noise in the halls. They both sat on Larten's coffin in silence.

"What were you thinking of?" Larten said finally. "Pushing yourself like that?"

"I was ashamed," Arra said quietly. "I was beaten by Kurda Smahlt in front of half the mountain."

"You were beaten by a soon to be prince, Arra. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"But it's not just him!" she snapped. "I was very nearly beaten by Darren the other day! He's not a General, is he? He's not even a full vampire!"

"All the same," Larten said gently. "You have could not have stayed undefeated forever. There was bound to be a time when you fell, and the only thing you can do is take it with dignity." Arra moaned.

"But I refused his hand," she said. "I did not show him the respect he deserved."

"Why not?"

"…I'll be honest, Larten. I don't trust him, or like him. He contorts with vampaneze and refuses to fight. By refusing to fight he belittles us all." They lapsed back into silence again, then Arra sighed.

"What will people think of me now?" she asked coldly. "Arra Sails-the pathetic vampiress defeated by Kurda Smahlt."

"No one will think that," Larten snorted, and she whirled on him angrily.

"And you know that how?" she hissed. "You have no idea! Being a female vampire is hard, especially with all of the ancient vampires still stuck in their old sexist ways! No matter how big a reputation I had, it is instantly knocked down with one failure!"

"Nonsense," he said firmly. "No one will think any less of you. You will see. I certainly do not." Arra looked at him, then smiled.

"What happened to us, Larten?" she asked. "I used to be Arra Sails, the strong vampiress, and you were Larten Crepsley, the great General, discoverer of the tomb of Perta Vin Grahl! Now, I am Arra Sails, the one defeated by Kurda, and you are the mysterious former General with the boy assistant." Larten shrugged.

"It is just the way," he said, then frowned. "Mysterious?" Arra looked at him shrewdly.

"Yes. You were on the verge of becoming a Prince, then suddenly you sever all ties with the clan and disappear for years." She paused. "And no one ever saw Wester again." She waited for Larten to answer, but he didn't. "Seba knows. I can tell. I asked him about it, but he wouldn't say anything."

"He must have guessed," Larten said hollowly. "He always was too clever."

"Larten," she said softly, taking his hand. "_What did he do_?" Larten looked straight into her eyes.

"It was him," he said, and she frowned, not getting it. "It was not Randel Chayne." Her eyes filled with syympathy as she understood what had happened and what Larten must have done, and he looked away.

"Oh Larten..." She didn't know what to say, so instead, she put her hand on his face and turned his head towards her. "You still have me," she said, and he smiled.

"Yes, I do."

And then, Arra leant in and gave him a quick peck, then pulled back and watched for his reaction. For a moment he stared at her, then took her hand and squeezed it.

"Now is not the time," he said gently, and she nodded.

"Indeed it is not," she said. "I merely wished to kiss you."

"I am that irresistible?" he joked, and she laughed.

"Don't get too full of yourself."


	3. Goodbye, Lovely Arra Sails

**After the battle. I wrote this chapter listening to a piece of music that I adore-I'm a Doctor Who fan (not of the eleventh, though) and a piece that I always loved was the Doomsday theme. If you want to hear it (even if you don't watch the show, it's lovely, sad music) then type in 'Doctor Who Doomsday theme' on youtube. That's what I listened to when I wrote this. Oh, and there are spoilers for Brothers to the Death in this too. And Seba knows what happened-I always think he does. He would have figured it out, or asked Larten. **

**So, without further ado: Chapter three. The death of Arra Sails.**

* * *

Larten had been sat with Arra for what seemed like an age, clutching her blood soaked hand and trying to comfort her while the agonised screams and moans of the dying were heard all around them. The hall was filled with the brutally wounded, and the medics were rushing from place to place, trying to save those who could still be saved.

From the moment she had been brought in, Arra knew that she was near her end. She could feel it. Not in a physical way, she just somehow knew. But she wasn't scared. She would have died protecting the clan, and dying in battle was an honourable way to go. The medics tried their hardest, but it was no good. It was harsh, but the medics only had time for those who still had a slim chance. With a small shake of his head, Arra's medic had left. Larten had desperately tried to get medics to listen; he had shouted and raged, begged and pleaded. Most brushed him away or snapped at him, and even the most sympathetic simply told him that it was no good.

So he returned to his ex-mate's side, trying to stay positive, telling Arra the most ridiculous lies to comfort her. She wanted to drift off into the darkness, but she couldn't. Not yet. She thought of Darren, and how he had rushed to her aid in battle and killed the vampaneze. He must not die.

"Larten," she said, trying to ignore the pain. "Before I die-"

"You will not die," he interrupted firmly. She sighed and looked directly into his eyes as she had done so many times before, hoping that they would mirror the love she felt for him.

"I am dying," she said softly. "I have…accepted that. Stop deluding yourself." She stared him down, and she continued. "Before I die…you have to promise me something."

"Anything," he said quietly.

"You mustn't let them-" She cut off as pain shot through her, and she gritted her teeth to try and hold back a scream of agony.

"Arra?" he asked in panic. "What is wrong?"

"It's fine," she gasped. Now she was the one telling lies. "Just… listen. Darren can't be allowed to die." Larten's face filled with sadness and he lowered his head.

"It is the last thing I want," he whispered. "But if the Princes-"

"Forget the Princes," Arra growled, shocking him. He had never expected that Arra would say anything like that. "This time…they're wrong! You can't let them kill him because of the…stupid rules!"

"You share Kurda's view," Larten said, frowning. Arra arched an eyebrow. "I am sorry, I do not mean-"

"I take no offence," she said. "He was…wrong, and is a despicable traitor, but he was…right about Darren. He is a worthy…vampire. More than that…he is a good person."

"I know," Larten said, and she thought she saw tears glistening in his eyes. She remembered how he had looked when they told him about Darren's trail, how he had thought both Darren and Gavner to be dead. By some merciful luck, Darren was alive. He couldn't lose him, especially now Arra was leaving him. "I will try my best."

"No," Arra pressed. "You will save him. Promise me," she said, tightening her grip on his hand. Slowly, he nodded.

"I promise," he vowed. She sighed and smiled, closing her eyes, finally feeling she could die in peace.

"Thank you," she breathed softly, and for a few minutes she lay there in silence.

"Arra," Larten said, and, opening her eyes, it shocked her to see that he was crying. "I love you."

"Perhaps," she replied sadly. "And I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he snapped. "It is my fault you are here. I called out to you while you were fighting him, I distracted you-"

"Don't you dare," she snarled. "This wasn't your…fault. I won't rest easy knowing… that you think that. It was my destiny to die today."

"I will miss you," he said, tears slipping down his cheeks. "I wish that I had spent more time with you."

"I never thought…I meant that much to you," she said, so quietly it was hard to hear. It was becoming harder for her to speak now, but that wasn't the only reason she was being quiet. Arra didn't often show her innermost feelings-it was something she always found difficult.

"Of course you did," he said. "You do." She shook her head.

"You always…loved her more." Larten stiffened beside her as Arra knew he would.

"That is not true," he croaked.

"Yes…it is," she said simply, trying not to show the pain that caused her. "But I…understand. You loved her…you lusted…for me. Had a strong…friendship. It's…different."

"No," he said, shaking his head, looking agonised. "Arra, you should have told me you felt like this. I love you. Just as I loved…" he trailed off, and she smiled sadly.

"See? You…can't even…say her name," she said. "I'm sorry…for leaving you. You lost…Gavner, and you've…lost me. Hold on to him, Larten," she said, and he stared at her, horrified. "Don't let Darren…slip through your fingers." There was a long pause, and Arra felt herself getting weaker. She was nearing the end.

"I am sorry," Larten whispered. "I never knew you felt that way."

"Don't beat…yourself up," she chuckled dryly. "But you know…what?"

"What?" he croaked. She grinned.

"I always…loved you." She didn't realise she was crying until she felt the warm tear rolling down her face. Suddenly, she let out a laugh. "Look at me," she chuckled, and he smiled weakly. "Getting…all emotional. What must you…think of me?"

"I think that you are brilliant," he said simply, his voice breaking halfway through as more tears fell. Arra smirked.

"Always the…flatterer," she laughed, then grew serious. "Kiss me." Tenderly, he did. As he went to pull away, she mustered up her strength to pull him back, and she put all of her love, all of her passion, her last ounce of strength into that one kiss. After they finally broke apart, Arra sighed and let her hand drop from his face. Damn that vampaneze.

Larten held Arra in his arms, slightly raised, and simply spoke of their time together, the laughs they shared, the things that they did, while she listened, her pauses between breaths getting longer, her heart beating slower. She felt safe, warm in his strong arms. She was ready to depart from this life. As the world seemed to almost fade, and the sounds began to dull, one odd little regret remained in her mind.

"We…never did…fight…on the bars," she mumbled.

"I did not catch that," he said, his voice sounding faint to her, as though he were speaking from a great distance. He waited for her to reply. "Arra?" he asked, as she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. He gave her a gentle shake and said more urgently, "Arra?"

_Goodbye, _she thought as she drifted into her final sleep. Memories flashed through her mind-when they first met, the drunken vampire who still managed to be charming. She remembered his many attempts to 'win' her with gifts and performances of strength. She remembered their first kiss. The night they became mates. They night he left, and when he returned. _Goodbye, Larten Crepsley._

"Arra?" he continued to ask, although she could no longer hear him. "Arra…please," he begged quietly. She lay still in his arms, smiling serenely, her expression one of complete peace. He carefully pushed her dark fringe out of her face and kissed her forehead, then pressed his own to hers and let out a small sob. He pulled her tightly to his chest protectively, letting his tears fall freely now she was no longer truly there to see.

When a medic discovered that she had died, they tried to prise him away from her. But he couldn't leave her. He wasn't ready.

"No," he growled as they reached for her, batting a medic's hand away.

"She is dead, we need to take her-"

"No," he repeated firmly. "I will not leave her. You cannot take her away." The vampire medics continued their efforts to part Larten Crepsley from the body of Arra Sails, but he refused to move and lashed out any one who tried to part them. Eventually, they left him alone and went about their business-they still had the wounded to attend to.

As time went past, the amount of vampires in the hall slowly went down as more died of their fatal wounds, and were moved away. All the while Larten stayed by Arra's side. Eventually, a worried medic who feared Larten may have gone into some kind of shock fetched Seba.

"Larten?" Seba asked gently, standing what he thought was a respectful distance away from his former assistant. Larten didn't look up, but kept staring at Arra. Seba sighed and took a seat beside him, and sat there in silence for a few minutes until Larten spoke.

"She was too young," he said hoarsely. "She could have done so much more."

"I know," Seba said. "But that was not to be."

"Why not?" Larten asked, turning to Seba, tear marks on his face. "It is not fair."

"Even so-"

"It never is," Larten hissed venomously. "What is it about me? Everyone around me, everyone I love…they all die."

"You are being silly," Seba said, kindly but firmly. "It may seem that way, having just lost Arra and Gavner, but it is just what was meant to be."

"I've had enough," Larten said shakily, and Seba noticed that he had dropped his usual manner of speaking. The death of Arra had shaken him incredibly. "I cannot lose anyone else…It is too hard. I…I can't."

"I understand," Seba said. "But, as they say, life must go on."

"Why?" Larten repeated hollowly. "So I can meet new people? See more people I love die, and drift along until death comes for me?"

"You must not be so bleak," Seba said. "Do not think of things so darkly."

"I speak the truth," Larten said simply. "We live, and we love, so we can watch those we love die, then depart ourselves. In the long run, life only causes us pain."

"It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all," Seba said, quoting the famous line.

"Is it?" Larten said, turning back to Arra.

"What about Darren?" Seba asked. "He still has to clear his name."

"He is as good as dead," Larten said, sighing.

"Do not say that," Seba snapped. "He still has a chance! What would Arra say if she could see you like this?"

"She…" Larten swallowed and looked down at her body, remembering how urgent she had looked when she told him her dying wish. "Arra made me promise not to let them kill him."

"Then honour that," Seba said softly, and Larten nodded, a tear splashing down onto Arra. Seba put a hand on his shoulder. "Now, let the medics move her."

"No."

"She does not need you any longer," Seba said. "That is just her shell. The part of Arra you loved-her soul-has gone." Larten took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded. He lay Arra back down gently, brushing her hand on purpose so he could feel her one last time, and reluctantly stepped away as the medics swooped in like vultures.

"I will get that Kurda Smahlt," Larten growled. "He will pay for what he did. He killed Gavner, and he as good as killed Arra."

"Revenge is over rated," Seba warned. "Revenge will not bring back those you have lost."

"But he deserves it," Larten replied darkly. "I will watch as that disgusting traitor is killed, and I shall feel pleased as his screams fill the Hall of Death because those he has killed will have been avenged."

"…he did what he thought was right," Seba said quietly. "He was not trying to hurt anyone. As much as I resent him for betraying us, for hurting you…he thought it was the right thing to do." As Larten looked at Seba, they both knew that they were thinking the same thing.

"So did Wester," Larten said coldly, before sweeping from the room, ignoring Seba as he reached for him, overcome with grief yet again.

But by the time he was half way to his cell, Wester wasn't what was dominating his thoughts. Alicia wasn't what was on his mind. His heart was broken because of her, because of the strongest woman he had ever known, right until the end. His eyes burned and his tears fell because he had lost her…

Lovely Arra Sails.


End file.
